happy together
by vtforpedro
Summary: In which Aziraphale and Crowley visit Disneyland.


"So you don't see anything on that one."

"Just flashes of lights and colors, that sort of thing."

"But not the ride itself, the track or the vehicles?"

"Only at the beginning. C'mon, you'll enjoy it."

"But what's the _point?" _

Crowley sighs, long sufferingly. "The point, angel, is to have _fun." _

Aziraphale worries at his ascot as he looks up at the gates and the flowers he can see just beyond them.

It's a rather hot day in Los Angeles and he's glad Crowley warned him about the climate. It reminds him of the desert once upon a time ago, though not quite as blaringly hot as then. The sun is shining brilliantly enough, however.

He's never been to an amusement park before. Well, he has, but the much smaller variety in the early 1900s that didn't have any safety regulations like they do now and which didn't quite attract _thousands _of people a day.

Crowley's been before, of course he has, and from the way he speaks about Disneyland, he enjoys it very much. There's plenty of sinning and the mild inconveniences that Crowley so loves and that Aziraphale likes to stay away from. But Crowley had told him it wasn't called the _happiest place on earth _for nothing.

Aziraphale likes the idea of the happiest place on earth. The magic that it's supposed to make you feel.

Crowley had finally convinced him to come by reminding him how much he likes magic.

There's already hundreds of people in lines waiting to get in and Aziraphale smiles as he looks at the numerous children, some young enough to be in car seats and others clutching on to their parents' hands, holding stuffed animals and toys. Some are blowing bubbles from colorful toys and others are fighting each other with those glowing sticks from those movies Crowley made him watch not long ago.

"You've said I can find crepes here," Aziraphale says after a while, as the line steadily moves forward.

"Disneyland crepes, not Paris crepes," Crowley says absentmindedly as he looks over the heads of parents and children. "It's the beignets you'll want to try."

"I do love a good beignet," Aziraphale sighs dreamily.

"Don't I know it," Crowley says as he looks at Aziraphale with a smile. "You'll love Disneyland. It's very... you."

"Well, I don't know about that," Aziraphale says as he straightens out his white polo shirt. "I feel both under and overdressed."

Crowley lowers his sunglasses to give Aziraphale a look from over them. "You should be used to that," he says, then grins. "You either dress for a party or the beach here and everything in between. You fit in."

Aziraphale eyes Crowley. He's dressed in his usual black shirt and pants, but they're not entirely fashionable and are more… American casual, he has to say.

It's a good look on him, but any look on Crowley is a good one, he thinks. He coughs a little as he turns away and looks at the gates coming nearer, mumbling a thank you.

It's been a few months since the apocalypse that wasn't and Aziraphale feels closer to Crowley than ever. They've shared in perils and adventure and it feels… right, to be by Crowley's side. They don't have to hide or sneak around anymore. Their previous sides aren't bothering them - yet, anyway - and none of their new friends seem bothered by their close relationship.

Friendship, Aziraphale thinks. Not relationship.

At least he doesn't think so.

Crowley touches his hands and shoulders more lately and it always ignites a fire within him, but they don't say anything, or do anything more and Aziraphale isn't quite sure what it means.

Relationships are very human. Crowley and Aziraphale know humans well, their ways and traditions, their views and behaviors, but he feels woefully ignorant about their intimate relationships.

Surely Crowley knows more about human intimacy than he does. He means to ask him often enough but something always stops him. Perhaps the voice whispering in the back of his mind that he may not hear an answer he wants to.

When it's their turn to enter the park, Aziraphale hands the woman his ticket and goes through the turnstile.

He enters Disneyland for the first time and looks at the bright emerald grass and different colored flowers that make a Mickey Mouse shaped head, and feels… well, the magic.

A red train is stopped on tracks just above him and he gazes around at the multitude of people excitedly making their ways left and right. He looks at Crowley, who is gazing at him with that strange fondness he's had the last few months that Aziraphale feels might have been there for thousands of years, and clears his throat, his cheeks warm.

"It's quite lovely."

"We haven't even entered properly yet," Crowley says as he grins. "C'mon, angel."

His long fingers brush against Aziraphale's and that's really all the motivation he needs.

They go right and walk until they enter what looks like a town square. There are numerous colorful shops surrounding them, all advertising something Aziraphale finds interesting, like coffee and sweets, clothing and accessories.

There are lines of children to greet the Disney characters Crowley has been showing him on his phone, Goofy and the chipmunks whose names he can't remember.

Children are grinning and pulling their parents in different directions and Aziraphale breathes in the sweet air, smelling confectioneries and ice cream. And when he looks straight forward, he sees the castle Crowley had been describing for him in the distance, and… well, Aziraphale feels giddy.

"What an amazing place!" he says cheerfully. "So many things to see and take in! Why haven't we come sooner?"

"Because you kept saying no," Crowley says. "This is only the beginning. Come on, angel, let's get lost."

And they do. Or, at least, Aziraphale is very lost, but he stays by Crowley's side as their leisurely walk through the park.

Crowley buys them churros from the first stand they see in the middle of Disneyland, in between all of the _lands, _as Crowley calls them, and Aziraphale is utterly delighted by the treat. One of the best churros he's had in quite some time.

They enter a place called _Tomorrowland _and Crowley leads Aziraphale to this infamous Space Mountain he's gone on about for three days. It's a rollercoaster that's in the dark, something that makes Aziraphale immensely nervous, but Crowley has assured him it's exciting.

He's been on rollercoasters before, back when they were small and slow, and Crowley had been entirely too dishonest when he mumbled about this one not being very fast.

There are already numerous people heading toward the ride, which is a frankly ridiculously long walk to get to, but they all seem to need to tie their shoes as they pass them. Aziraphale smiles mischievously at Crowley, who merely raises his eyebrows innocently in return.

They certainly put a lot of attention into the details, Aziraphale thinks, as they wander the halls of Space Mountain. It's so much different than anything he's seen before and he gazes around in awe until the hallway opens up into a wide room, where people are loading and unloading from the ride.

"Goodness," Aziraphale says breathlessly. "This is the most popular ride, you said?"

"Among teenagers and adults, yeah," Crowley says as he takes Aziraphale's hand and pulls him down a ramp, as he has gotten lost looking over the railing at the people below. "They take your picture on these rides, you know."

"My picture?" Aziraphale asks as he tries not to think about Crowley's fingers intertwined with his.

"They snap it toward the end of the ride," Crowley says. "And then you can buy them."

"Really?" Aziraphale asks excitedly. "Well, we may just have to buy one. I'd quite like to see us on a rollercoaster together."

"So would I," Crowley says with a grin. "Your face is going to be priceless, I know it."

Aziraphale thinks it's Crowley's face that'll be priceless, but he doesn't say so. He merely clambers into the vehicle and straps himself in and they're off.

He wonders if this is what children feel, looking upon exciting things for the first time. A sense of wonder, of magic, a sense of happiness that wasn't there before.

There's a countdown from a man in Aziraphale's ear and he wiggles in his seat as he looks at all of the bright, flashing lights around him, and then… well, then the ride begins and Aziraphale is sure he hasn't felt a rush quite like this in a very long time.

It's over before he's had enough but when they're meant to unload, one of the young ladies working there says they must go through again before they can get off, and Aziraphale would stake his life on that being Crowley's fault, but he'll take it all the same.

Their picture is indeed priceless. Aziraphale looks wide-eyed with excitement and Crowley is grinning maniacally. Certainly worth the cost, if Aziraphale gets to hang it in the shop.

They ride Star Tours next, the one with the glowing sticks that make the _woosh woosh _noises, and Aziraphale laughs in delight the entire time.

There are countless many rides after that, and snacks, all of which Aziraphale enjoys. They eat fried chicken with mashed potatoes and green beans for dinner in a charming cafeteria style restaurant, and meet Minnie Mouse, who Aziraphale and Crowley take a selfie with.

Dole Whips, ice cream cones, pretzels and beignets… it's easy to eat, without even having to miracle anything away, and Aziraphale decides that the happiest place on earth just may _be _the happiest place on earth.

Even with Crowley pointing out the tantrums some children and many adults are having.

Crowley makes Aziraphale promise not to buy anything until later so they don't have to carry it around, but Aziraphale finds a large tote in one of the many adorable little shops filled with delightful accessories and fills it with as many baubles as he finds interesting.

Crowley merely smiles at him and touches the back of his hand, which makes Aziraphale entirely too flustered for as often as it happens.

When night falls, the park is lit up in a different way, and it grows cooler. There are parades full of color and music and magic and Aziraphale claps with joy as they watch them.

They drink delicious hot cocoa with large marshmallows and snack on one last churro before the park announces its impending closure after the fireworks.

Aziraphale notices the perfect spot on the cobblestone street for viewing the fireworks and no one snags it before they do - something he's sure is also Crowley's doing, but he's far too excited to care about.

They sit down and their shoulders brush together, until they are finally leaning against one another, their fingers intertwined once again.

"Thank you, Crowley," Aziraphale says as fireworks light up the sky.

"Anything for you, angel," Crowley says, and when Aziraphale looks at him, Crowley is looking back, rather than at the fireworks.

He isn't wearing his sunglasses and the bright greens and blues and reds that light up the sky are reflected in his yellow eyes.

Aziraphale is sure he has never seen anyone so beautiful before.

Crowley's cheeks are faintly pink and Aziraphale's feel rather warm as well as they continue to gaze at each other.

Inexplicably, Aziraphale hears Anathema's voice in his head, saying _just kiss already, _and well, how can he argue with Anathema?

He leans in and presses a chaste kiss to Crowley's lips.

Crowley's cheeks darken and his mouth goes slack as he gapes at Aziraphale, until Aziraphale begins to think he has crossed a line, and his heart picks up to a frantic pace.

He opens his mouth to apologize but suddenly Crowley is there, kissing him back, awkwardly so, until they find a sort of pace that works for them.

It's only seconds, Aziraphale knows, but it feels like a lifetime. He supposes six thousand years have been leading to this, but as he kisses Crowley, he wonders what it would have been like to do this much, much sooner.

Or perhaps everything happens for a reason, precisely when it's meant to.

Crowley rests his head on Aziraphale's shoulder and Aziraphale wraps his arm around Crowley's hips, and they gaze at the fireworks, both thinking about love.

Love, and where it's brought them. Love, and where it will take them.


End file.
